To Scared To Run
by Black-Jade-The-Wolf
Summary: In a world ruled by a cruel king, Naruto- a half-demon- tries to live a normal street rat life with his two friends but fate has someting else in mind... Yaoi no like no read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please give me any pointers you have for me, and please tell me if you see any mistakes in my writing.

_Chapter One:_

_A Friends Intuition _

**"Get back here street rats!" one of the local merchants bellowed as he ran after three figures shrouded in brown robes with hoods that enveloped their faces with shadows so much that their faces were no more than shadows themselves. **

** "Come, this way!" the second tallest of the three, having taken the lead, whispered hoarsely and dove for an ally teeming with life and filled with numerous markets. The irate merchants, who knew he had loss the thieves, stopped short of the entrance of the ally screeching curses that should not be repeated around small children. The shadowed thieves where about a mile and a quarter before they started to slow their pace. They came to a stop at an old warehouse in the outskits of town. They went around to the back where a rusted door was. There they entered what was their 'home.' Once inside they removed the robes. The tallest teen was a boy with blue tinted black hair that was in a duck-butt style with pale skin and dark eyes. The second tallest was a girl with pink cropped hair, pale skin, and olive green eyes. The smallest of the three was a boy with waist-length blond hair and deep blue eyes. Unlike the other two, his skin was a deep tan, and he had three scars on either side of his face. No one knew how he had got them. **

** The first to speak was the girl, "That was almost to close."**

**The two boys nodded and the black haired one walked to a pile of miss matched pillows and sat down. He motioned for the other two to do the same. The girl compiled and sat next to him, but the other teen only came a little closer. **

** The black haired teen sighed and looked over at the youngest one of their team, "You still don't trust us, Naruto?"**

** Naruto looked up at him meekly, "Sorry Sasuke, Sakura. It's just hard to kill old habits." **

** Sakura smiled at the cute 'kicked puppy dog' look Naruto was giving them. **

** Sasuke just shook his head, "I'm not mad at you, Naruto, but if you can't trust us then we can't be a team." **

** Naruto shook his head,"It's not that I don't trust you guys; it's-" He stopped and looked around; he ran and jumped into the pillows, hiding himself. **

** "Naruto? What is it?" Sakura asked while looking around tring to find what scared the young teen into hiding. The floor, no the whole building began to shake as though trying to rid itself of the vagrants that dare besmirch it with their filth. **

** "What is that?" Sasuke yelled while Naruto dove out from under the pillows and ran to the door. The others soon followed him into the nearest ally where they looked back at the place they had called home as it fell into ruin. The Black Nights- demons that worked for the king- were looking through the rubble for something or better yet someones. Sasuke and Sakura gazed at Naruto wanting him to explain. **

** Naruto saw their looks and sighed,"I can sometimes feel whats about to happen." He waited for the yelling and hateful looks, but they never came. Instead they both were looking at him in wonder. Naruto hopefully ask,"You guys aren't mad at me?"**

** "Why would we be mad at you for your amazing gift?" Sasuke asked while Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled and started to laugh as the three teens made their way to another hide-out unaware of the eyes (or eye as the case may be) watching them escape into the night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Black-Jade: 'Ello People! Well here is chapter two. Sorry for the wait; I was having issues with my computer. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me if you see **_**any**_** mistakes. **

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

**Oh! I own only the OC's and the idea for the story...**

_Chapter Two_

_Enter Stage Right: Scarecrow..._

"What do you mean you lost them! You dunderheads! You can't even catch a couple of STREET RATS!" The booming deep voise came from that of what appeared to be young man that sat in the place where the king of the land was to be. He was King Orochimaru, and he was much older than he looked. "Get out of here and go find them!" The Black Nights ran from the snake demon- who was known for taking pleasure in others' pain. Orochimaru sighed, "Fools...Kakashi!"

From the shadows leaped the man known around the world as Copy-Cat Hatake Kakashi. He was 26 years old, 5'11, 149 lbs, and that's about all you could tell. Starting from his feet, he wore knee-high black boots, black pants tucked into the boots, his black sleeveless shirt was tucked into his pants, his black coat touched the floor-the hood was pulled over his head, he had a face mask that covered the lower half of his face, and his grayish-white hair cloaked his left eye. (A/N- Yes! I'm done with that!) "You wanted someting Lord Orochimaru?" His one sliver-gray eye looked calmly at the inraged snake.

Orochimaru nodded at him,"Yes, go see if you can track down those rats. It should be easy since you're an Element Demon." Kakashi bowed and turned to leave, "Oh! and if you can't find them, then don't come back because you will be killed on sight. Have fun hunting, Kakashi." With those parting words, Kakashi was gone.

-With Naruto and the others-

The three friends chose to hide from the Black Nights in the most dangerous part of the forest that surrounded the main village from where the king ruled his nation. This part of the forest was fenced off and given its own name- The Forest of Death.

Sakura looked up at the two males who were fixing up camp while she watched for anyone that had followed them,"You think they'll come for us even in here." Both glanced at her, stopping what they were doing. Naruto shook his head.

"No, they won't come after the two of you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he walked up to the small blond.

"What do you mean the two of us?" Naruto stood and cast his gaze up at the older teen that had gained his respect.

"They're after me, and I won't get you guys involved in my problems." The tone he used left nothing unclear. He was going to leave them, and they couldn't stop him. Sasuke's eyes softed when he saw how much pain the blond was in.

"Will you aleast tell us why they would want a little blond half-demon?" Naruto's eyes wided, and he looked down in shame.

"How long have you known?"

Sakura was the one who answered him. "We knew when we first saw you." Naruto was shocked to say the least.

"You guys knew, but you still hung out with me?" Sakura nodded, and Sasuke mused Naruto's hair.

The older teen sighed," No matter what you are, that doesn't change who you are." Tears of happiness filled Naruto's eye as he hugged the only family he has ever known.

"Thank you both..." was all he could say to the older teens that were hugging him back. In this happy moment, none of them knew they were being watched by one to the most formidable demons in the world.

-Kakashi-

_ 'I hate having to be the one to brake this up.' _Kakashi got closer to the group of homeless teens. What he didn't acount for was that Naruto would sence him if he was any closer and that's what happened. Kakashi heared someone yell,"I know you're there so come on out!"

_'Oh well, looks like he's better than I thought. I'll have to make him think he could beat me easily or he'll run before I can tell him the truth.'_

-Naruto and the others-

Naruto senced an Element Demon hiding in the shadows so he called out to them, "I know you're there so come on out!" And out fell a black figure- who jumped right back up as if the fall form ten stories high was noting.

The man started in a lazy voise,"Sorry about staring at you, but it's been awhile since I saw a half-demon."

The first thing Naruto said was,"Are you a demon or a scarecrow?"

**Yay a cliffy! Please rewiew!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This next chapter you'll learn more about poor Naru-chan's past. That and what Kakashi's really up to. And I'm so sorry it took to long...I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!... I'm good. ^.^

Chapter Three

Plan?

_What the HECK! _Kakashi thought as he looked down at the small half-demon he was ordered to catch. "Uh...I'm not a scarecrow..." The teen stared at him for a moment before motioning him and the two other teens to follow him over to the fire.

When they were all sitting, Naruto gazed up at Kakashi over the fire. The way the fire light lit up his hair, Naruto looked like a inraged fallen angel with Hell's fire burning in his strange blue eyes. "You were sent to get me just like the Nights, right?" Kakashi's one eye wided then he smiled. The kid was smarter than he looked.

"Yes, the king sent me to get you," Sasuke and Sakura tensed and glared at him,"But! I want to make a deal with you." This time Naruto tensed, but he had a thoughful look in his eyes. Naruto was no fool. He knew that this demon was trying to help himself and didn't care what happened to him.

_But, it would be unfair not to hear him out. _Naruto nodded to Kakashi to start talking.

"Alright, first off my names Hatake Kakashi," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped up out of their sits.

"You're the infamous Element demon!" Sakura pointed out. So they knew who he was, huh?

"Yes that's me, but let me finish what I was saying." The teens nodded and sat back down. "Okay, as I was saying, I work for the king, but in truth I despise that man. I only work for him because he has all of my clan under his mercy. I want to take him down, and to do that, I'll need your," he looks at Naruto,"help."

Naruto raised a fine eyebrow,"How could _I_ help you, Hatake-san?" He stressed.

Kakashi smiled, this kid was way smarter than he looked. "Naruto, do you know why the king wants you?" Naruto didn't say anything. "He wants you because you're only one who has any chance in killing him." Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke and Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Little Naru-chan was the only one who could kill the Big Bad Snake.

Naruto glared hard at Kakashi as he stood. "And why should I believe _you_ of all people! _You_, who _works _for that _damned_ snake!" Naruto was in a rage. How dare he come here and try to make a fool of Naruto. Naruto walked up to the stunned demon and punched him in the face hard enough to throw him into a tree thirty feet away. Sasuke and Sakura backed up from him. Naruto saw this and whinced. They looked scared. "Sasuke, Sakura," He took a step towards them but stopped. "You guys are scared stiff of me now, right?" The older teens shook themselves and ran over to Naruto. They hugged him both saying that he startled them, but that it was okay. Kakashi watched this then came back over to the fire. Naruto stilled glared at him, but he payed no mind to it.

"You should believe me because Iruka was the one who told me about you." Naruto stared at him when he said that name.

"How do you know that name?"

"Iruka is apart of my clan. I met him after you disapeared from your home town six years ago when you were ten. I promised him I would find you at all cost then marked him as one of my clan." Naruto watched him carefully with that adorable thoughful look. He nodded to himself.

"Alright Hatake-san, I'll bite. What do you want me to do." Kakashi smiled and sat back down as did the others.

"My plan is you'll let me 'catch' you," He brought out a coller,"and you'll wear this. To most it'll look like it's sealing your power, but it wont. When I return with you, you'll be brought to the king, and, knowing him, he'll come up to you to gloat. Then, when he's close enough, you'll stab him with this." He handed Naruto a dagger that had a navy blue holster and a purple handle and blade. "Only you can use it, and it is coated in a poison that will kill the king." Naruto stared at the blade. It was the blade that his father had used before he died protecting him.

Naruto had to ask,"Hatake-san, were you friends with my father, Minato?" Kakashi only nodded. Naruto sighed,"Then I'll put my trust in you. My father wouldn't of been friends with anyone he thought was untruthful." Kakashi smiled.

"Alright, we'll go to the castle in the morning, and I want you two to brake my clan out in the caos when Naruto stabs the king." Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. Tomorrow has going to be a long day.

Yay it's done! I hoped you liked it. Please Review!


End file.
